Technical Field
The present invention relates to a peripheral information detection device and an self-driving vehicle.
Related Art
The specification of United States Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010/0020306 describes a structure in which a lidar system (peripheral information detection device) mounted with a sensor including a photon detector (detection section) for detecting peripheral information of a vehicle is disposed on the roof of the vehicle.